Different types of cutting edges have their respective pros and cons. To meet different cutting needs, therefore, one may have to carry several knives with them at the same time, but this will increase the purchase cost incurred by the user and the trouble the user must undergo while carrying the knives around or performing maintenance work on the knives. As a solution, the concept of “replaceable” structures has been applied to common knife products, resulting in knife structures with replaceable blades.
While such a knife structure does allow its user to purchase different blades (e.g., those with a plain edge, a partly serrated or combo edge, or a fully serrated edge) as needed, and mount whichever blade that is called for by the situation at hand to the handle, the applicant has found a common drawback among those knife structures: a user trying to mount or replace a blade not only is required to use both hands, but also must grip a portion of the blade that is close to the front end (i.e., the tip) of the blade with one hand and apply a certain amount of force to, and thereby deform, the blade so that the blade can be engaged in or separated from a groove in the handle in order to be mounted to or detached from the handle.
As the portion of the blade that the user has to grip (i.e., a portion close to the front end, or tip, of the blade) does not have a large area, and the cutting edge of the blade can be very sharp, it is extremely difficult, if not dangerous or unsafe, for the user to mount or detach the blade by gripping the blade and applying thereto a force large enough to deform the blade. This explains why most users may have problem mounting a replaceable blade to its handle or detaching the blade from the handle in a safe and effortless manner. The issue to be addressed by the present invention is to provide an effective solution to the foregoing drawback of the conventional knives.